Kingdom Hearts: Slender World
by Gakuto1991
Summary: This is a story where Sora goes to the world of Slender and he has to find all 8 Pages before he can confront the Slender Man himself. Takes place after Dream Drop Distance.


**This is story will be about Sora going to the world of Slender.**

**For those who don't have any clue what Slender is, it's a ****psychological/survival video game **released in June 2012.

**The Gameplay: You play a character in a forest at night. You're equipped with a flashlight that has a battery which must be conserved.**

**Your character is able to run for a short period before running out of breath.**

**There are 10 different landmarks scattered throughout the woods.**

******Your character is** able to travel in any direction and is only bound by fences which enclose the whole forest.

**Objective of the game: The goal of the game is to find a total of eight pages.**

******Each page is a message or drawing concerning Slender Man.**

**Who Slender Man is: A creature that follows the player through the forest. It resembles a tall, thin man with long arms dressed in a black suit with a featureless, pale white face.**

**The game was created by Mark J. Hadley, known on YouTube as AgentParsec.**

**Well that's about it.**

**Read it and enjoy.**

* * *

**Traverse Town/Starting Point.**

* * *

Sora sighed as he finally entered the **Fifth District**. He decided to leave his Dream Eaters to go play off for awhile he got some time for himself. He glanced at the doors in front of him, the ones that was the entrance to the **Garden.**

"I haven't had any time to explore this part of the Fifth District anyway, I'll check this one out first." Sora said to himself as he went inside the garden, opening the door and closing it.

* * *

**The Garden.**

* * *

"Wow. I wonder how come Leon and the others never mentioned this and the Fourth District before?" Sora wondered as he looked around him. There was a staircase below him. There were grass, flowers and bushes everywhere. The spiky-haired teen walked towards the Railing in front of him and looked at the Flowers below him.

_"This view is nice, though I would probably feel better...if I was a Keyblade Master." _Sora thought bitterly.

Even though he smiled and didn't seem to bothered by it, the Kingdom Hearts Hero was upset that he failed the test. He didn't blame Riku for it, or Master Yen Sid. Sora blamed himself. He was overconfident and let his naivety get the better of him. He was confident that he could beat Xehanort without the rank of Master, but after having his Heart damaged by Darkness and having to be saved by his best friend, he felt that he wasn't ready for someone like Xehanort and because of that, he started to doubt himself and his strength.

_"Well there's no use thinking about it. I failed and that's that. Maybe...I'm not strong enough to fight someone like Xehanort and his new Organization." _Sora thought as he continued to stare at the ground beneath him.

As he moved his eyes, Sora spotted a black door at the end of the Garden. **(I'm talking about that door in the garden that you can't open in Dream Drop Distance).**

"Huh. I wonder what's on the other side of that door. Maybe there's another District or something. Won't hurt to take a look." Sora said as he walked down the stairs and got in front of the door.

"Time to find out." Sora replied as he grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, but to his confusion, the door wouldn't open. After trying a few more times, Sora gave up and started thinking.

_"Well I guess that I can't the door. Either it has a pretty strong lock, or it's probably too old. I don't see the point in opening it anyway. Probably nothing interesting on the other side anyway. Wait a minute...I have the Keyblade! I can just use that to open it. I'm such a moron!"_

After smacking his forehead in annoyance, the spiky-haired teen summoned the Kingdom Keyblade and pointed it at the door. After a few seconds of concentration, a beam of light came out of the Keyblade's tip and the beam went straight at the door. Not long after that, a sound was heard. The sound of an unlocked door.

"Well, let's see what's inside." Sora muttered as he walked over to the door and grabbed the knob. Finally, the large black doors opened.

"What...is that?" The Kingdom Hearts Hero said in confusion as he saw a large Black Orb at the door. Total darkness was surrounding it, preventing Sora from seeing what was on the other side.

The teen could feel the terrifying power of darkness seeping from the orb. Curious and afraid, he slowly walk towards the orb. He felt the darkness surrounding him even more, that it felt like he was in a closet. Sora brought up one of his hands and slowly, one of his fingers reached towards the orb and he poked it.

Suddenly, the darkness created tentacles and wrapped around the spiky-haired teen.

"What the?! What is this? Back off!" Sora yelled as he struggled to get the tentacles off of him. They only tightened their grip as more of them got their hands on the teen. Soon Sora was wrapped by so many of them that he couldn't move many more. Slowly, he was pulled towards the Black Orb and soon, the tentacles disappeared and the orb shined a little bit until it stopped. Surprisingly, Sora wasn't anywhere to be seen.

* * *

**Dive Mode.**

* * *

Sora slowly opened his eyes as he saw himself falling. He glanced at several black orbs everywhere.

**Collect 30 Orbs before going to the next World.**

"Another World? Does this mean that I'm Diving again?" Sora wondered aloud as he saw 5 Orbs coming his way. Narrowing his eyes, the teen rushed towards them, getting the orbs.

**5/30.**

"Well, might as well get it over with." The Keyblade Wielder muttered as he continued to dive. He looked at his surroundings. Everything was pinch black, save for some white structures around him with spikes on them.

After dodging a few of them, Sora saw that 5 more orbs in his view. They were surrounded by another spiky structure, shaped like a triangle. Sora managed to grab the orbs, though he didn't escape unscratched. Getting a few cuts on him.

**10/30.**

"I don't think this is going to be easy. The teen muttered.

Sora continued to Dive, but he noticed that there were even more spiky structures around him. He tried to dodge them, but he got a few more cuts on him. He noticed that there were now Red Balls coming his way. He accidentally touched one of them, causing a mini explosion.

"Oh great. That's just what I need." The teen groaned as he tried to resume Diving. He saw 5 Orbs surrounded by many of the red balls.

Fighting back a moan, Sora went on his way and started to reach the Orbs when one of his feet touched one of the balls by accident, causing all the balls to explode.

**15/30.**

After getting away from the explosions, the spiky-haired teen was not in good shape right now. His mood was also pretty bad as well. He was really starting to get annoyed by all the trouble he went through.

"Okay, today is so not my day. I should have left that stupid orb alone in the first place. But did I? No..." Sora muttered angrily.

His troubles were about to get worse when suddenly, three black human-shaped shadows appeared and two of them grabbed the teen, draining his health.

"Arrgh! Get off me!" Sora yelled, spinning around many times until the shadows let go. The third shadow tried to grab him next, but Sora attacked it, sending it away.

He saw 5 of the black orbs protected by three shadows. Rolling his eyes, the teen dived faster so he could get the orbs and get away from the shadows.

**20/30.**

"Just a few more to go...and its over." Sora sighed as he resumed his way.

He looked around, and was surprised to see that everything changed. The Dive dimension now looked like a huge forest. Also, there were images of dead bodies, and of a faceless creature as well.

"I wonder what kind of world I'm going to anyway." Sora wondered as he saw 7 shadows coming his way. This time some of them tried to attack. Two grabbed the teen's arms and two more grabbed his legs. The last three attacked by slashing their claws at him.

"Back off!" Sora yelled, spinning around and hitting a few of them with his Keyblade. The teen saw more orbs along his way and grabbed them before running into more shadows.

**25/30.**

_"Just five more to go."_ Sora thought with relief as he was finally excited to get out of the Diving dimension. His excitement turned into surprise as he saw a much bigger shadow appearing right in front of him. The shadow let out a big roar, lifting one of it's big hand and swatted Sora away like a fly. The teen was hurt, but not too badly.

"You're getting on my last nerves." Sora warned the shadow as he attacked it's head a few times. The shadow roared again as it tried to attack Sora with it's large hands. The teen was simply too fast for it to stop.

"This is it!" Sora yelled, pointing his Keyblade at the shadow. A beam of light from the Keyblade killed the shadow, and after it's body faded away, Sora saw the last orbs that he needed.

"Glad that's over." The teen muttered as he grabbed the orbs.

**30/30. You got all of the orbs. You may proceed to the next world.**

Sora then saw a giant black portal in front of him. Narrowing his eyes, he went inside the portal...and into the next world.

* * *

**Slender World.**

* * *

In the new world that the Keyblade Wielder has yet to appear in, there was a huge forest. There were many trees, and dirt paths as well. It was night time.

It was so dark that you can only about anything if it was directly in front of you. Strangely, there were no animals in the forest. No insects either. The air was pretty cold as well.

The darkness of night could give anyone an eerie feeling as well. The smell was pretty strange. It also smelled like...death.

"WHOA!" A certain spiky-haired Hero screamed as he was falling in the air. He closed his eyes and shielded his face with his arms. He almost couldn't breath because of the height.

Surprisingly, Sora was able to softly land on the ground with his feet. He opened his eyes, and saw the forest that he was in.

"Okay, what the heck is this place?" Sora questioned as he took his usual thinking pose and thought. _"Okay, this is what I know right now. I found this mysterious Orb in the fifth district in the garden. I touched it, and then I went into a Dive Portal to this world. I can't tell if this is a sleeping world or not. I doubt it though. If it was, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have my Dream Eaters with me."_

After that, Sora looked at his surroundings, noting that everywhere he saw was covered by trees, bushes and dirt. He took a few steps around before he heard a voice.

**"Do you wish to escape?"**

The teen immediately turned around, startled by the voice he heard.

"What was that?" Sora said.

**"If you wish to escape despair and death, you must do this one task."**

"Alright who's there?! Show yourself!" The Keyblade Wielder demanded. He quickly turned his head a few times, trying to find the source of the mysterious voice.

"It's...probably all in my head. Yeah, that must be it." Sora nodded to himself as he begin to walk away. After taking no more than 10 steps, he heard the mysterious voice again.

**"Collect all 8 pages throughout the woods. When you find all 8 pages, you shall be given a new power in return."**

"8 pages? What are you talking about?! What kind of world is this anyway?" Sora questioned, even more creeped out than he already was.

**"However...beware of the...Slender Man." **After that, the voice stopped.

_"The...who now? Slender Man? What kind of dumb name is that?" _The spiky-haired teen thought while rolling his eyes. He glanced at his surroundings one more time before saying.

"Okay...so this weird voice tells me to find this eight pages or something. If I can do just that, I'll gain a new power as a reward. But I have to be on the lookout for this thing called...Slender Man?"

Sora sighed as he said. "Well I guess I'll have to find those pages then. The sooner I leave this place, the better." He then looked at his right hand and tried to summon his Keyblade.

And when I say he tried, he really did tried.

"What!? Why I can't summon my** Keyblade**? Don't tell me I can't use in this world. Just great. Another thing to add to my current list of problems." Sora complained while he tried and tried again.

While he failed again to summoning his weapon, the teen felt something heavy in one of his pockets. Fishing through it, he pulled a Flash Light, much to his surprise.

_"I didn't have this with me earlier. I wonder how it got into my pockets."_ Sora thought as he took a closer look at the object in his hands. After a fews seconds of inspection, he found the button and turned it on, allowing a flash of light to come out of it.

"It might not be a weapon, but it's all I got at the moment." The teen replied as he turned around waving the flash light up and down. He then turned off afterwards.

"It's better not to use it too much." Sora said. He sighed to himself as he prepared his search for the missing 8 pages. He started to walk through the woods as a start.

He didn't notice that someone or something was watching him far away in the dark...

* * *

**Page 1. The Nightmare's Beginning.**

* * *

"Okay. Now if I were to put a piece of paper somewhere in a scary, dark, abandoned forest, Where I would go to search for it first?" Sora stated as he continued his walk.

His feet kept on stepping into dirt, fallen leaves, rocks, and he accidentally tripped after walking into a large rock, as big as one of his feet.

"Argh! This is not going anywhere at all. If that Mysterious Voice wanted me to find those 8 pages so much, it could have at least told me where I can find a map." The spiky-haired teen whined as he walked. He pulled out his flash light and turned it on. He could now see where he was going. At the moment, he could still see the trees that surrounded him.

"At least one of them should be here." The teen said as he continued to walk. He kept on seeing more trees until he spotted another tree. But this one looked very different.

The tree was taller than the others that he has been seeing. It was light brown and it had many branches, too many to count anyway. It was also surprising to see no green on the tree at all.

Sora used his Flash Light on the tree for a few seconds until he spotted a piece of paper. Immediately, he walked towards the Scary Tree and grabbed the page that was sticking to the tree.

"Finally, I thought I would to go on like this forever." Sora said as he looked at the page and he started to read it's contents.

**Don't look...or it takes you.**

"What's this about?" The Keyblade Wielder questioned as he saw that the page had a mini drawing. It was a stick figure with black lines for arms and legs. He also noticed that it had a circle head as well.

Before he could anything else, the piece of paper flew out of his hand and started to float in front of him. It started to have a dark aura surrounding it as well.

"Huh? What's going on here?" Sora said as he looked at the floating page. Suddenly, he saw black holes appearing on the ground and some familiar enemies made their appearance.

"The **Heartless**!? What are they doing here?" The spiky-haired teen asked in shock as 10 **Shadow Heartless **surrounded him. Their glowing yellow blinked as they got closer to the teen.

Sora gritted his teeth as he clenched his left hand. All of a sudden, the Kingdom Keyblade reappeared in that hand, allowing Sora to use his weapon once more.

"The Keyblade! Awesome, now I can get these jerks out of my way." Sora said in relief as he prepared for battle.

Two of the Heartless jumped and tried to attack with their claws. The teen didn't give them the chance to do so as he sliced them up with his Keyblade. The next three ran towards him, preparing to attack.

**"Firaga!" **After shooting three fire spells, the three Heartless were killed. The other two jumped in the air and tried to attack. Sora dodged roll out of the way and made two strikes, finishing both Heartless.

The last three Heartless just stared and went to attack. Sora killed two of them with his Keyblade, and as he saw the last one in front, he simply defeated it with another Fire Spell.

After that, the page stopped glowing with darkness and floated towards Sora, allowing him to reach for it and tuck it in one of his pockets.

"One down, seven more to go." The teen whispered, walking away from the Scary Tree and to his next destination. Still unknown to him, there was something spying on him, closely.

* * *

**Page 2. Pain.**

* * *

Sora continued to walk. He pulled out the Flash Light to get a better to where he was going. Shortly after he got the first page, he started to feel pain in his head, but he didn't worry too much about it, since the pain was pretty minor.

"Okay...where to now? The rest of the pages must close behind. Question is, how did the Heartless get here? Are they the reason why I have to find these pieces of paper in the first place?" The Keyblade Wielder thought as he saw two things that caught his attention.

A **Rusty Old Truck**, and a **Unused Semi-Trailer**.

"How did those get here? Does...this mean that they're other people living here?" Sora asked in a somewhat hopeful tone. He turned off the Flash Light and walked towards the truck first.

He went to one of the car doors and tried to open, but it was tight shut. The teenager frowned, displeased at this. He turned on the Flash Light again and peered into the car's window, trying to get a glance at what was inside.

Blood. It was the first thing that he saw. It nearly covered the inside of the vehicle.

"Blood?! Did somebody get hurt? Or...murdered?" Sora was too shocked to think of anything else. He quickly moved away from the truck, and went straight towards the semi-trailer.

Catching his breath for a bit, Sora walked around the trailer for a few seconds, inspecting it until he caught a glance at a piece of paper. He quickly snatched it and read it's contents.

**Always Watches. No Eyes. **The paper also had a big black circle on it. With two X'S on it as well.

"Man, this is getting weirder and weirder." Sora muttered.

Suddenly, he dropped to the ground on his knees as he held his head with both hands. The spiky-haired hero was groaning and crying out in as the previous pain his head started to get worse. It now felt like someone was hammering a nail into his forehead. He also dropped the paper to the dirt.

"What's...happening to me! The pain...is getting worse!" Sora gritted his teeth as he tried to block out the pain as best as he can. With his closed shut and the pain that pounding his head, it felt like hours until the pain stopped, though it was no more than five minutes.

"What just happened? It felt as though someone was stomping on my head." The Keyblade Wielder groaned as he wiped some sweat off his forehead. He looked up, only to see the second page floating, surrounding with darkness.

_"Oh great, more trouble." _The teen thought as more Heartless made their appearances. The **Soldier **Heartless.

As his trusty Keyblade reappeared in his hand, Sora said. "Well, time to get this over with."

Two of the Heartless ran and attacked with their claws. The teen blocked their attacks and killed them with a few strikes each. Three more attacked from behind, landing a few successful hits. The spiky-haired Hero grunted from pain.

"Take this!" Sora shouted, hitting the three with **Blizzaga **Spells. After that, two other Heartless got in the way. They both grabbed the Keyblade, trying to pull it away. The teenager wouldn't have that, so he killed one with a swing of his Keyblade, and used a Firaga spell on the other one.

Sora looked to his right and saw that there were three more Heartless to go. The Soldier Heartless blinked their eyes, eyeing the Keyblade with intent to kill. They slowly walked towards him, getting to ready to attack. Then they stopped, standing in front of him, not moving.

_"Well? Move already!" _The spiky-haired boy thought impatiently.

He got his wish as the first one ran at him with his clams ready. Sora was prepared and used his Keyblade to make a few quick strikes, ending the Heartless.

The second one jumped in the air and brought it's claws down, but Sora merely moved out of it's way and finished it off with a Firaga Spell.

Finally, there was only one left. The Heartless moved in a instant and did it's spinning attack, hitting the Kingdom Hearts Hero a few times. He groaned from the attack and he started to attack it with furious strikes, defeating the Heartless and winning the battle at last.

"Well I guess that's over for now." Sora noted as his Keyblade disappeared once again. He saw the second page on the ground, no longer covered in darkness. He just sighed and picked it up, stuffing it in his pocket.

"On to the next one." The teen said in a bored tone, walking to find the next page. While he was walking, the pain in his head returned, not as bad as the last, but it still hurt.

_"What's wrong with me? Why does my head hurt so much?" _The teen wondered as he rubbed his head a few times.

* * *

**Page 3. First Glance at the Slender Man.**

* * *

Using his Flash Light, Sora finally walked away from the semi-trailer and resumed his way to the forest. His head still hurt, but he tried to ignored it as best as he can.

"The third one has to be here somewhere. I would be more comfortable if I had my Keyblade in my hands." Sora complained as he moved the Flash Light a few times to get a better look at his surroundings.

It was still pretty dark as always. The teen had a hard time trying to see where he was going. He could the dirt, leaves or pebbles that he stepped on as he tried to find the third page.

Sora was about to turn off his Flash Light when he spotted a small building that had a sign that said: **Bathroom.**

_"Maybe the next page is in there." _The Keyblade Wielder thought as he started to walk towards the building. He stopped in front of the entrances of the bathrooms.

"Gah! What stinks in here?" Sora groaned, pinching his nose to prevent from smelling the horrible stench inside the Bathrooms. Eventually, he went inside and noticed three hallways.

One in front him that had no doors.

Another to his left.

Another to his right.

"Alright...where should I go first? The left, or the right?" Sora wondered aloud as he took his usual thinking pose. He took a few glances at the two hallways for about a minute until he said.

"The left hall then." He nodded to himself as he begin walking towards the hall. On his way, he saw two doors in the hall.

Men and Woman restrooms.

After seconds of hesitation, the teen sighed and walked inside the woman's room. He walked into the stalls and sinks, but no third page anywhere inside. He left after about 3 minutes inside and went inside the men's room next.

"Man, it really reeks in here." Sora whined as he pinched his nose. Like the woman's room, he searched everywhere for a page, with no luck at all.

Annoyed by his lack of success so far, the spiky-haired boy left the men's room and walked back to the building's entrance. He looked towards the right hall and muttered.

"This is so a waste of my time."

With that said, the teen walked into the hall and noticed that there was only one room left. Interested, he grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it, getting inside. He noticed that there were no toilets or sinks. The whole room was virtually empty...except for a piece of paper.

"Finally..." Sora groaned, tired as he walked towards the third page and grabbed it. He pulled out his Flash Light and turned it on, getting a good look at the paper's contents.

**LEAVE ME ALONE.**

"Leave me alone?" Sora repeated, confused.

_"Okay...this is getting even stranger. Question is...who wrote this paper in the first place? Does this mean that...there were others that came here before? And just who is this Slender Man anyway?"_

As soon as the words 'Slender Man' came into mind, Sora cried out as he grabbed his head once again, his head started to hurt just as bad as the last time.

"What...is this...place?! Why am I...even here?" The teen gritted his teeth as the pain in his head continued. He started to move around the empty room, shaking his head wildly as the piece of paper he found started to float in the air, cloaked in darkness.

"Oh great...not again!" Sora yelled as 5 Heartless appeared in the room. The **Large Body **Heartless turned around to see Sora, seeing him moaning in pain.

Finally the pain started to fade away as the brown-haired colored boy opened his eyes and saw the Heartless right in front of him.

"This might not be easy." He replied as the Keyblade appeared in his hands. The Keyblade Wielder wasn't given a chance to prepare himself as the first Heartless charged right towards him, slamming him against a wall.

"Gah! I let my guard down. I must be losing it." Sora replied as he got back on his feet. He remembered that the Large Body Heartless wouldn't go down so easily, knowing that their only weak-spot was their backs.

_"Here goes nothing." _He thought as the Heartless that attacked him first charged at him once again. The teen grunted as he jumped over the fat Heartless and attacked his back a few times until it was killed.

"Okay, who's ne-" Sora was unable to finish as the second Heartless ran towards him. He prepared this time as he dodged rolled three times. He got back on his feet, only get punched in the face by another Heartless.

"Ow. I'm going to be feeling that for awhile." Sora moaned as he glared right at the Heartless. He jumped in the air and used **Blitz **on the second one.

After that, he glanced at the three remaining Heartless. Soon all of them charged at the teen together. Sora tried to block their attacks, but he only pushed back and injured from it.

"I rather be fighting Dream Eaters than these stupid Heartless." The teen muttered as another Heartless charged. He dodged roll out of the way and used **Thundaga, **killing the Heartless instantly.

_"Only two more to go."_ With that thought, the teen jumped behind one of them and attacked it with his Keyblade, destroying the Heartless with ease.

Last but not least, the remaining Large Body Heartless look at Sora for a moment, blinking and scratching it's head for a bit. The Heartless then started to gather up some energy for a few seconds and then, it charged right at the teen.

"It's over for you." Sora replied as he jumped in the air to get out of the Heartless's way and he used **Strike Raid. **The spinning Keyblade and sliced at the Heartless, killing it.

The third page, no longer covered in darkness floated to the teen, allowing him to grab the paper with no effort.

"Third down, five more pages to go." Sora said to himself as he stuffed the piece of paper in one of his pockets. With his Keyblade gone once again, the teen pulled out his Flash Light and turned it on.

"Time to go." He muttered as he opened the door of the empty room and walked out there. The spiky-haired teen was walking in the right hallway until he spotted the entrance of the Bathrooms.

_"Finally...I can get out of this stupid place." _He thought with relief as he walked towards the entrance. He stepped out of the bathrooms and the first thing that he saw was the woods and trees that he walking through before.

Before the Spiky-haired teen can get anywhere, something appeared in front of him. It was a person wearing a black suit with a black neck-tie to go along with it. It also extremely long arms and it's most stunning feature was the fact that the person had no face!

No ears.

No nose.

No eyes.

No mouth.

Absolutely nothing at all.

"Who...who are you!?" Sora yelled out, taking a step back away from the unknown man. It only just stood there, not moving nor making a sound of any kind. The teen used his flash light to get a better look at the creature and asked.

"Are you the **Slender Man**?"

As soon as he said that, Sora suddenly had a piercing pain his head, causing the boy to fall to the ground and dropping his flash light.

"Argh! Why...is my head...hurting so much!" The Keyblade Wielder cried out as he got one last look at the faceless creature before...he passed out.

* * *

**Page 4. Drop of Blood.**

* * *

_"...What's going on? Where am I?"_

Sora wondered as he rubbed the back of his head. He slowly got on his legs as he stretched for a bit. He looked around and noticed that he was surrounded by numerous trees. He saw the Flash Light that he dropped and picked it right up, turning it on to get a better look to his surroundings.

"How did I get here?" The teen asked himself as he crossed his arms and started thinking.

_"All right...I can't really remember how I got here and...I was here for some reason. Now what was it again? Oh right, I was supposed to find some pages. I already have three...and I just need five more to go! Right!"_

The spiky-haired hero nodded his head in confirmation and resumed his search for the missing pages. Using his Flash Light, he could see nothing but trees, dirt, leaves or broken branches. The pain in his head was a little worse but right now, his right arm was also starting to hurt too.

"This is taking too long. Why did I have to come here? I just hope this power that I'll get will be worth all this trouble." Sora muttered to himself. He was about to say something else but then, he started to cough a little bit.

"Cough! Cough! Cough! Oh great, I'm probably getting sick too. As if this stupid head pain wasn't enough. He complained as he scratched the back of his head and continued to walk.

The Keyblade Wielder noticed a empty tunnel in his path. He shook his head at this and turned off his Flash Light, wanting to save some batteries. He finally made it and reluctantly walked in.

_"Okay...I hope I can find a page in here too." _Sora thought as he searched for the page in the tunnel that he was in.

He looked for two minutes until he found the fourth page near the entrance that he came in through. Sora unfolded the page and looked at it's contents.

Surprisingly, the new page had no words in it like the previous one. This time, it had about 10 black messed-up lines on it. Some of them resembling trees and one that looked like the mysterious creature that Sora had seen earlier.

"All right, now this is getting stupid. What the heck is go-!" The boy was unable to say anything due to the sudden coughing fit that just arrived.

"COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!" Sora covered his mouth as he continued to cough. Soon it was getting worse to the point where he felt like he couldn't breath anymore. He dropped to his feet and continued to cough. The pain that he felt in his right arm and head was getting worse as well.

_"What's...going on with me!? I feel...like I'm...**DYING**!" _Sora screamed in his mind as he continued to suffer.

Five minutes later...the coughing finally stopped. And the pain that he felt faded away as well. The spiky-haired boy got up on his feet slowly and groaned.

"It's like every time I find one of those pages that I seem to get worse. What is this world?!" Sora yelled as he suddenly looked to see the fourth page that he found was floating away out of the tunnel.

"Oh man!" He whined as he chased after the page to make sure it didn't go away. He finally found it, only to see that it was floating in the air, covered with darkness once again.

The Keyblade reappeared in Sora's left hand, just in time to fight the next Heartless that would come to fight the teen. Strangely, it was only one Heartless this time. The **Black Fungus **Heartless.

Sora shook his head in disbelief and groaned. "Oh man. I hate those things. They're such a pain..."

After that, the Heartless put up it's armor, preventing the teen from attacking it for about a minute. Later it's armor disappeared and Sora took the chance to land some powerful blows, allowing him to win the battle.

"Alright...now that was just too easy." Sora muttered as he grabbed the page and his Keyblade disappeared, much to his annoyance.

He was about to walk away but then he had another coughing fit which lasted about two minutes until it stopped.

"I hope this won't be too much of a problem." Sora said as he looked at his left hand, which he used to cover his mouth...and was horrified to see drops of blood on it.

"Is that...My blood?"

* * *

**Page 5. Vision of the past.**

* * *

The spiky-haired teen sighed as he walked for about 10 minutes, after leaving the tunnel. He had his Flash Light out once again, giving him a good view to where he was going. His mind was busy with other things however.

_"What's wrong with me? Why was I coughing out blood? I...don't even why I came here in the first place. For some reason...I can't really remember how I came here in the first place anyway."_

Sora was deeply troubled by this. His Inability to use the **Keyblade** freely, the pain in his head and arm, he still didn't know who the **Slender Man **was and now blood coming out of his mouth: The Keyblade Hero had no clue what to make of the whole situation right now. The only thing he could do was to find the rest of the pages before he can go back to Traverse Town.

He rubbed his forehead to get rid of some sweat and looked at his hand, and realized that there was blood on it. Startled by this, the spiky-haired teen frantically rubbed the top of his head and looked at his hand once again.

"What's...going on with me?" Sora asked fearfully as he saw even more blood on his hand. He took a few deep breaths to calm down as he stared at his hand for a bit longer.

He then heard a noise behind and he slowly turned around...only to see the faceless creature about 10 feet away from him. Terrified by this, he screamed and ran far as he can.

_"This world...I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" _Sora screamed as he continued to run for his life. He turned to see the Slender Man standing in the same spot that he was in just now.

The teen gasped as he moved his feet, scared out of his mind for some strange reason. He didn't know why he was afraid...just knowing he had to run or else.

Suddenly, he hit face-first into a brick wall. The brick wall was also connected to three other brick walls, forming into a Cross. Sora groaned as he rubbed his nose and stared at the wall, just in time to see another page in front of him.

"Finally. Only three more to go." He said as he took the page off the brick wall. He sighed as he read the paper contents.

**HELP ME.**

"Help? Help who?" The **Keyblade Wielder** asked himself. Suddenly, his head started to hurt, causing Sora to fall on his knees in pain. He opened one eye, only to see drops on blood falling the ground. He slowly reached for his forehead, and was surprised to see the red liquid on his fingers.

After that he fell to the ground, passed out.

* * *

_Flashback._

* * *

_A young girl was walking in the woods, carrying a flash light with her. She had long, brunette hair and blue eyes. She had a red shirt on, covered with a black jacket and wearing blue jean shorts. She frowned as she said._

_"Okay. I already found those 8 pages not too long ago. They must been lying to me. There is no such thing as a Slender Man! This must be some kind of dumb trick or something."_

_The girl sighed as she rubbed her tired eyes. She then heard a sudden sound behind her. She quickly turned around and saw nothing._

_"Must be some raccoon or something." She muttered, walking to get out of the woods. She then heard even more noise, much to her annoyance._

_"Alright! I'm sick of this bullshit! Whoever is there, show your-!" The girl suddenly stopped speaking as she saw the mysterious creature with no face, right in front of her._

_"What the...who the hell are you!?" She screamed, obviously scared. The faceless creature didn't say a word and merely reached towards her with one of it's hand._

_"NO! GET THE HELL FROM ME! HELP!"_

_In the deep dark forest, it was silent...save for the screams of a unfortunate girl._

* * *

_Flashback end._

* * *

There laying in the dirt and leaves was Sora, who groaned loudly as he finally woke up. He got on his feet and rubbed the back of his head. His only thought was.

_"What was that about? Who was that girl? And was that...the Slender man?"_

The spiky-haired teen shook his head at this. He turned around to see the fifth page floating in the air, signaling the coming of a Heartless. A black hole appeared on the ground and the **Defender Heartless **arrived.

Sora sighed at this as his Keyblade appeared in one of his hands. He soon charged at the Heartless, jumping in the air and landing behind the Heartless. He attacked it a few times before it started to swing it's shield, hitting the teen in the chest. It didn't stop there as it's shield started to shoot out some fireballs at the teen.

**"Aerial Slam!" **The Keyblade Hero shouted, hitting the Heartless into the air and he jumped up to slam the dark creature back to the ground. It only grunted as it shoved it's shield in front of the teen, allowing the dog-like face to bite Sora pretty hard.

"Enough!" Sora shouted in a fit of anger all of a sudden. He then used **Ars Arcanum, **allowing him to defeat the nasty Heartless once and for all. He soon lost his Keyblade and grabbed the page as well.

"HA! I knew I was going to win! There's no way that stupid black thing wouldn't hurt me!" Sora unexpectedly cheered, and he then noticed that more blood was rolling down on his forehead.

"Hmmm?" The teen touched the blood on his forehead and said. "What the heck is this red stuff anyway? Doesn't look like Jello to me."

The teen giggled as he went off to his next destination.

* * *

**Page 6. Insanity.**

* * *

"I wondered what I'm doing here in this dumb world anyway? Doesn't look like Destiny Islands to me." Sora remarked as he continued on his way. He pulled the Flash Light and turned it on, confused on how it got into his pockets anyway.

"Wasn't I suppose to find something here? Oh I can't remember at all! And why did those black things attacked me anyway? I didn't do anything wrong." The teen whined as he continued to move about. He waved around the Flash Light constantly, bored out of his mind. He then saw a very large rock in his path and he stopped as he got in front of it.

"This place is so scary. I don't want to be here anymore! I want to go home! I want to see my friends. I want to see that...duck and that...dog thing that laughs all the time. Why can't I remember their names?"

Sora sighed as he laid against the large rock as he played around his spiky-bangs. He then said.

"I wish I knew why I was here in the first place. If Kairi was here, I would be so happy!" Sora happily said, thinking about his female best friend.

"And not just Kairi, I can see Riku too and...and...**Riku..."** The Kingdom Hearts growled as he said the name of his best friend. He slammed his fist on the large rock in anger as he angrily said.

"It's not fair. Why did Riku have to be **Keyblade Master**? I worked hard too! It's not my fault that those stupid bad-guys interfered with the test in the first place! Stupid Riku, Stupid Yen Sid, Stupid Organization...**I SHOULD HAVE BEEN A KEYBLADE MASTER TOO!" **Sora screamed in rage, hitting his head with both hands in a tamper tantrum.

He stood up as he kicked the dirt in anger and he saw the next page stuck to the large rock. Curious at this and forgetting what he was thinking about, the teen grabbed the piece of paper and read it's contents.

**Can't run.**

"Run? Run from where? Is there someone that can't run at all? Poor guy." Sora said as the piece of paper flew out of his hands and he saw it covered in darkness once again.

"Huh? How did that happened? I certainly didn't do that." The spiky-haired boy scratched his head in confusion as five black holes appeared on the ground. They started to open up, and five Heartless appeared. The **Neoshadow **have appeared.

"Oh no! Not those black things again! I have to stop them or else!" Sora shouted in fear and just as he said this, his Keyblade appeared in his hands, much to his relief.

"All right! With my Keyblade, those ugly things don't stand a chance against me!" The confident boy spoke as the first Neoshadow jumped in the air and slashed the teen's chest, drawing some blood.

He growled as he yelled. "That hurt you jerk! You're so going down!" With that said, the teen charged at the Heartless with his Keyblade. He attacked it a few times, but the Neoshadow dodged the attacks and was much more successful in landing hits.

The spiky-haired teen cried out in pain as he felt the attacks on his body. He got angry and attacked the Heartless furiously, killing it in a instant. He turned to see the second one running towards him.

"Oh no you don't!" Sora shouted as he ran too and didn't give the Heartless a chance to defend it's self as he attacked it with strikes of his Keyblade and he killed that Heartless as well.

He saw that the third Neoshadow jumping in front of him and it jumped on the teen, attack him with it's claw, not relenting at all. Sora tried to use his Keyblade as a shield to defend himself. The teen growled as he used one of his legs to kick off the Heartless.

"Take this!" With that said, Sora started to shoot many Firagas at the Heartless, destroying it at last. But the spiky-haired teen didn't stop, not realizing that he already defeated the heartless.

The fourth Heartless went for the attack and slashed the teen's back, leaving some nasty claw marks. He yelled in pain as he glared hatefully at the Heartless. "You want a piece of me!? Well come and get it!"

Sora yelled and he charged in for the attack. He slashed and swung his Keyblade at the Heartless and he too defeated it as well. He finally turned around in time to see the last Neoshadow staring right at him.

"Now it's your turn!" After that, Sora ran and attacked the last Heartless, but it merely dodged his swing. The Neoshadow retaliated by slashing the teen with it's sharp claws, drawing blood from him as well.

_"Why is this red stuff coming out of me anyway? Now I'm really sure it's not just jello."_ Sora thought he ran to the Heartless and he attacked it so many times, that it was hard to count the number of attacks.

Eventually, he defeated the Heartless, winning the battle at last. The spiky-haired teen's Keyblade disappeared from his hands and he fell to the ground in exhaustion as well. The sixth page fell right in front of him, allowing him to slowly grab the paper with the little energy that he had and stuffed it in one of his pockets.

_"One small...nap that I need right now. I'm so tired...I don't want to live anymore. What's...the point in...living anyway...?" _Were Sora's last thoughts as he fell unconscious.

* * *

**Page 7. Despair.**

* * *

"Groan...that was nice nap. I just wish...I didn't have to wake up. Just sleeping...forever and never having to...wake up ever again." Sora said as he finally woke up.

He stood up and rubbed the back of his head. He saw his Flash Light on the ground and he picked it up to turn on. The object soon started to shine it's bright light once again, but suddenly it stopped shining, much to Sora's confusion. He turned it on and off again, allowing the Flash Light to work a few seconds at a time until it stopped working completely.

"That's just perfect. Now I can't even use this Flash Light Anymore. What a waste." The teen sighed, throwing the Flash Light deep into the woods. Now without a Flash Light, he had an even harder time to see where he was going. He shook his head as he walked about anywhere, not caring where he was going at all.

"What's the point in finding these pages anyway? Even with that new power, it probably won't help me get any stronger anyway. I'm so useless...that's the reason I couldn't become a Keyblade Master in the first place."

Sora continued to walk until he fell to his knees, not having the energy to move his feet anymore. He banged his fists on the ground and muttered. "I just...can't protect anyone. Not Kairi, not Riku. I couldn't save Tron, I can't do anything right. I can't even...protect myself in the first place. If I could, I would have never got captured by Xehanort in the first place."

The teen continued to look down at the ground until...tears started to form in his eyes. He fell to the ground as he started to sob, holding his head as he cried.

After a few minutes of non-stop crying, the teen rubbed his last tears away and looked at the ground for awhile, not saying a word at all. He moved his eyes for a moment until he saw a piece of paper in front of him. He reached for it and slowly picked it up. He yawned as he looked at the paper's contents.

**NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO.**

Also, there was a drawing of the mysterious faceless creature as well. Soon, the # 7 page flew in the air until it got cloaked in darkness once again. Sora just stared at the piece of paper until 10 Heartless appeared in front of him.

These Heartless were muscular and had a Heart-shaped hole in their chest. They also have small bat-like wings on their back, and all of them held blue-bladed swords as well.

The **Invisible **Heartless flew towards Sora and all ten of them flew around the teen, glaring at him with their emotionless eyes. They were all prepared to attack the teen with their swords. The Kingdom Hearts Hero however, didn't seem interested in fighting them at all. He just continued to stare at them for awhile until he said.

"If you freaks want to kill me...then go ahead. I'm done fighting you monsters. No matter how many of you I kill, I'll still weak. I don't want to live anymore." Sora looked down at the ground, preparing for his death.

The Heartless didn't wait any longer as they got ready to attack. They were to kill the teen when all of a sudden, the Keyblade appeared out of nowhere and started to fly at the Heartless. The Key-shaped sword charged in, killing the Heartless one by one for about a minute until it stopped. It soon disappeared, leaving Sora without his weapon again.

The spiky-haired sighed as he sorrowfully replied. "I guess the Keyblade decided to leave me as well. Maybe it'll find a better owner. Hopefully stronger than I am. I'm just tired...tired of fighting all the time. Tired of...living all the time."

With those words said, Sora got up and started to walk, not really knowing where he was about to go next, but not before getting the page and stuffing into his pocket.

* * *

**Page 8. Face to Face.**

* * *

Sora fell to his knees as he walked for an hour, not doing anything but muttering about not wanting to live anymore. Soon the teen's personality changed to a vast extent.

He could no longer remember what he was doing in the first place. He forgot about Traverse Town, his trip to the world he was currently in. His mission to find the 8 pages. He even had a hard time remembering the names of his friends and allies. All he knew was that he didn't want to live anymore. He was done. Finished. He just wanted to sleep and never, ever, wake up again.

Soon he started to cry, not knowing or caring why he was crying.

"WHY CAN'T I JUST DIE ALREADY!? I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE! WHY DO I HAVE TO LIVE!? WHY!?" The teen laid on the ground as he started to cry, scream and pull his hair as he kept on kicking his feet and hitting himself on the head, causing some bumps. He even bit hard on one of his hands as well.

He was broken, and worse of all...he lost the will to live any longer.

As he continued his tantrum, he accidentally spotted a piece of paper stuck on a small tree. He curiously got it and read what it had to say.

**Follows. **There was a drawing of the faceless stranger as well.

_"...I guess that's all 8 pages. Now what's going to happen to me?" _Sora wondered as he finally stopped his tantrum. He just laid there on the ground, looking at the dark sky which surprisingly had, stars and a moon as well. For the very first time he came here, Sora felt peaceful and relaxed...as though nothing can harm him at all.

_"Staring at the night sky like this...doesn't seem to be a bad way to die after all. I like it...very much." _The Keyblade Wielder with a smile on his face as the 8th page floated in front of and soon a black portal appeared...and the faceless creature from before came out of it. Sora looked up to see it and he got back up on his feet as he asked.

"Are you...the Slender Man?"

The faceless entity didn't say a word as it just stood there in front of the spiky-haired teen. He sighed as he started to walk towards the creature and looked down as he replied.

"If you want to kill me so much, then go ahead and get rid of me already. I'm...I'm done with my life. There's nothing I want to live for anymore. I can't protect anyone at all. So just...put an end to me."

**Slender Man** didn't say or do anything for awhile. It continued to stare at the teen until it started to move one of it's long arms to reach for the Keyblade Wielder.

Sora just stood still as the Slender Man reached for him with it's arm. Soon, the arm grabbed the teen's neck in a tight grip and started to choke him, preventing air from getting into the Keyblade Wielder's lungs.

He didn't bother to struggle as he waited for the Slender Man to continue until the teen was dead. Sora felt very light-headed and he started to unconscious due to the lack of air.

_"I guess...it's time to go. Goodbye Kairi...Goodbye Riku. You'll never see me again..."_

Suddenly, before the Slender Man could continue, Sora's Keyblade appeared out of nowhere and it started to glow into a bright light, causing the Slender Man to drop Sora and it covered it's face with one of it's arms to prevent the light from coming anywhere near it.

As he dropped to the ground, the spiky-haired teen watched in surprise as he saw his Keyblade growing even more with light and then...he passed out before being covered with the power of Light.

* * *

**Encouragement of the Heart.**

* * *

_**"What...what happened just now...?"** Sora asked himself as he realized he was in a place with nothing but Light surrounding him. He looked around to see his surroundings and realized that he wasn't in the forest anymore._

_**"For a second there, I thought I was about to be killed by that Slender Man. How come I'm here right now?" **The spiky-haired teen stated. He then heard someone say.  
_

_**"I brought you here."**  
_

_Sora turned around to find the owner of the voice. He saw a young man who looked about to be his age. He had golden blond, spiky-hair. bright blue eyes and a serious look on his handsome face. He was wearing a plain black shirt that was covered with a jacket that colored both white and black. He also wore pants that shaded black and white as well. He had a armor piece on his right shoulder as well._

_**"Roxas...is that you?"**  
_

_The young teen shook his head and replied. **"Sorry, but that's not my name Sora."**_

_He was surprised to hear as he asked his next question. **"Then who are you? And where are we anyway?"**_

_**"My name is Ventus, but you can call Ven if you want. Where we are right now is not important Sora. You have to get back there and stop the Slender Man!"**  
_

**_"Wait just a minute!" _**_Sora shouted as he waved his hands around. **"Tell who you are, and why do you look Roxas in the first place?"**_

_The Roxas look-a-like just sighed as he rubbed the back of his head and he said. **"To honest with you Sora, a long time ago...My Heart came into contact with yours."**_

_**"What!? How did that happened?" **Sora questioned._

_**"I'm sorry, but we don't have much time! All of your questions are going to have to be on hold for now." **Ventus replied in an urgent tone of voice._

_The spiky-haired teen crossed his arms as he said. **"What exactly happened anyway? I remember being choked to death by that stupid Slender Man. And now...I'm right here."**_

_**"I was able to call forth your Keyblade and used it to in order to bring you here. For now, you're safe here. But you'll eventually have to go back to stop Slender Man." **Ventus told the brown-haired teen._

_Sora just stared at the ground as he repeated Ventus's words in his own mind. All of a sudden, he could now remember all the events that let up to now. Coming across the dark orb that let to the new world, going into Dive Mode, finding all of the 8 pages, and meeting Slender Man for the very first time. The spiky-haired teen looked up to see Ven and replied._

_**"I'm not going back. If that thing wanted to kill me, than you shouldn't have interfere."**  
_

_**"Huh? What are you saying Sora?" **A surprised Ventus inquired.  
_

_**"Let's face it. I'm just too weak. I couldn't become a Keyblade Master, and I couldn't stop the Organization from capturing me and I let my own Heart get defeated by the darkness."**  
_

_The Keyblade Wielder looked down at the ground and sorrowfully stated. **"Maybe even Riku can protect Kairi better than I ever could. I mean, he was the one who found her when Destiny Islands came apart, and he protected her all those times after I woke up. I can't do anything right!"**_

_SLAP!_

_Sora held his red cheek in shock after Ventus suddenly smacked him quite hard. The blond-haired young man glared at him and said. **"So that's just it, huh? You're going to quit, just like that!? You're such an IDIOT!"**_

_**"W-what?"**  
_

_**"Don't you get it Sora? You are a strong person. So you're not Keyblade Master Material, so what?! You went through a ton of battles before, and you never once thought about giving up! And besides, you're not the only victim that Master Xehanort used. Because of that messed up old buzzard, my life, and the lives of my friends were ruined because of him! Even though you're lost to the darkness at one point, you shouldn't let that get to you. Riku was once influenced by the powers of darkness, and those events are what made him the person that he is today."**  
_

_The Kingdom Hearts Hero remained silent as Ventus continued._

_**"Please don't give up Sora. You have to keep fighting. And if you don't, everyone's lives, even Kairi's, will be in deep danger if you don't snap out of it."**  
_

_Sora looked up at Ventus for a surprised look on his face. Everything that he said clinked in. The teen took a deep breath as old emotions came to him that he hadn't felt in a long time._

_Vigor. Courage. Determination. Confidence. And Hope._

_The spiky-haired teen lifted his right hand and suddenly, his Keyblade appeared. He took a few swings with it and he looked at it for awhile as he told Ventus with a determined look on his handsome face._

_**"Ventus...take me back! And...thank you so much."**  
_

_**"Now that's what I wanted to hear." **The blond-haired replied with a cheer as he and Sora became surrounded by light once again. The two boys smiled at one another as Sora asked.  
_

**_"By the way Ven, just who are you?"_**

_**"Let's just say...that no matter what happens to you next, I'm always right here!" **Ventus said as he pointed at his heart with his thumb._

_Then, Sora finally woke up._

* * *

**Wake up.**

* * *

The Slender Man stared at the passed out for a few minutes until he opened his eyes. Sora groaned as he got up and rubbed his eyes. He turned around to see the faceless creature front of him.

"So you're still here? What do you want from me?" Sora demanded an answer. The Slender Man did nothing but lift his arm and started to reach for Sora once again, but the spiky-haired teen summoned his Keyblade at him.

"Not this time! I won't scared by the likes of you anymore!" Sora shouted.

Slender Man stopped moving it's arm as Sora continued.

"This ends here! I got all of those stupid pages, and the only I want right now is to go back to my friends, and there's no way that some freak like you going to stop me!"

The Slender Man took a small step back from the teen.

"I may not be a Keyblade Master...but I don't care! Not anymore. I can still wield the Keyblade...and I'll continue to use protect the worlds from darkness...and MY FRIENDS!"

Slender Man started to back away even more as Sora yelled out.

"My name is Sora! And I will defeat Master Xehanort! I'll defeat the Organization! I'll protect the Princesses of Heart! I'll fight with my friends as well! Because I'm not alone...and I'LL START BY GETTING RID OF **YOU!"**

Then, images of all of Sora's friends, allies, and fellow Keyblade Wielder appeared behind them, all of them glaring at the Slender Man and pointing their weapons at it. **Riku **and **Kairi **were at Sora's side as well, both of them ready to defend their friend.

The Slender Man couldn't take it anymore as it backed away even more. Almost as if...it had became afraid of the Keyblade Wielder. It then started to roar out in anger despite having no mouth. It got on it's feet and charged at Sora, who did the same thing, charging at the Faceless creature as well with his Keyblade.

The Final Battle...was about to begin.

* * *

**Boss: Slender Man. Boss Music-L'Oscurità dell'Ignoto.**

* * *

The **Slender Man** started the battle by turning it's hands into long blades. It then started to run, leaving after-images of itself. It started to swing it's blades at Sora, and the teen blocked the attacks as best as he can.

"Take this!" The **Keyblade Wielder** shouted, shooting Fire Balls at Slender Man. The creature just slashed the **Firagas** like paper. It jumped in front of the teen and used one of it's legs to kick him at the chest, pushing him away quite a distance.

Slender Man changed one of it's hands into a hammer and started to hit the teen to where he was. Sora **dodged roll** the spots that the faceless monster would choose.

**"Strike Raid!" **Sora threw his Keyblade at the Slender Man, who merely smacked it away with it's Hammer. It then started to swing it's nasty-looking blade at the spiky-haired teen. He used **Quake **to shake the faceless man down. Slender Man didn't seem to be affected by it as it slashed Sora across the chest, but the teen was able to dodge the attack in time to receive a small cut instead.

"This is not going to easy." Sora muttered. He watched as Slender Man changed it's sword hand back to normal and he was able to extend it's long arm into a greater length, allowing it to grab the spiky-haired boy and slam him to the ground a few times before throwing him away.

"I was right: This won't an easy about to win. Well let's see if he can stop this." Sora replied as he jumped in the air and used **Ragnarok, **releasing beams of energy at Slender Man and they all made contact. The creature was pushed back, but it recovered quickly as it turned it's former sword arm into a **Morning Star.**

Slender Man started to swing and move it's Hammer and Morning Star at a face pace, and the spiky-haired teen had a difficult time dodging those attacks. **"Freeze!" **Sora shouted as he used the Ice Spell to trap the Slender Man into a huge block of Ice. However, it wasn't 10 seconds before it shattered the Ice prison with ease.

The Keyblade Wielder grunted as he started to swing and slash his Keyblade at the faceless entity, giving it a few good hits in the process. Slender Man just jumped back and to Sora's surprise, it started to stretch it's neck into a large length until it stopped. It's head started to move with a speed of a snake as it tried and tried again to attack the teen as it started to form a mouth on it's face, revealing shark-like teeth.

"GAH!: Sora cried out as the faceless creature managed to bite into his Keyblade, attempting to rip it away from the teen. Sora wouldn't have any of that as he used **Thundaga **to shock the Slender Man's head.

It merely grunted in pain as it let go of the Keyblade, but it didn't stop there as it started to form a dark energy ball from it's new mouth. It then launched the dark ball at such a quick pace that Sora didn't have enough time to dodge it, getting badly injured.

"All right...now you made me mad." Sora angrily stated as he tried to stand up from that attack. The Slender Man's neck switched back to normal size and it's mouth disappeared as well. It then started to get on it's knees as four limbs started to form on it's back. It was about two minutes before four equally long arms came out of it's back.

_"Uh oh." _Sora thought as the Slender Man started to run towards him with it's new arms. The spiky-haired teen tried to get from the now six arms as best as he can. The faceless creature used it's Hammer and Morning Star to attack, slamming Sora and giving him new bruises to go along with it. It soon changed back to it's normal arms as it tried to grab the Keyblade Wielder with both arms.

**"Sonic Blade!" **With that said, Sora charged at the Slender Man and attacked it many times before he stopped. The faceless creature grunted before it grabbed Sora with five of it's arms.

"ARGH! Get your hands off me!" He yelled as he dropped his Keyblade and he was lifted in the air with the arms still grabbing him. The Slender Man transformed it's last remaining hand into a **Buzz Saw** and it started to slowly reach for the teen's neck.

It stopped for a moment as it continued to stare at the struggling teen.

"I won't...be stopped by...the likes of you!" The **Kingdom Hearts** Hero yelled, defiant.

The Slender Man didn't make a sound as it lifted it's Buzz Saw and it was about to slash Sora's neck when something expected happened. The **8 Pages **that Sora searched for the entire time came out of his pockets and the pieces of paper started to flow around the Slender Man until one of them went straight towards the Faceless Entity, cutting off one of it's arms.

**"ROAR!" **The Slender Man roared in pain as five more of the pages went for the kill, cutting off all of the monster's arms, allowing Sora to get away safely.

"What's going on?" Sora questioned as he watched the Slender Man struggling to stand up as blood started to ooze out of it from his amputated arms. The last two pages continued to float in the air, covered by the power of Light this time and they went straight to the Slender Man, transforming into balls of light and the attack left the Slender Man with two holes on it's chest, causing it to drop on one of it's knees.

Sora glared at the Slender Man one more time as he picked up his Keyblade and he started to gather more energy for a final attack. He lifted his Keyblade as a ball of Light appeared above him. He then slammed his Keyblade to the ground and he shouted.

**"Trinity Limit!"**

With those few words, Light appeared and it started to shine everywhere, covering a large portion of the forest with Light. The Slender Man got caught in the attack as it started to disintegrate. The creature tried to reach for Sora by running towards him, but it was too late as it got completely surrounded by light, putting an end to the Slender Man once and for all...

* * *

**Boss Battle End.**

* * *

Sora shielded his eyes from the bright Light until it disappeared. He opened them and noticed that the Slender Man wasn't there anymore. He fell on his butt in exhaustion as he muttered.

"It's finally over."

The spiky-haired teen then heard a mysterious voice.**"You have found all 8 pages and defeated the Slender Man. In return for your victory, you will now gain a new power in return."**

As soon as the Voice stopped talking, Sora looked up in the air and noticed a Keyhole in the sky. Smiling in relief, the teen lifted his Keyblade and a beam of light had hit the Keyhole, unlocking it.

After that Sora passed out.

* * *

**The Curtains Fall.**

* * *

"Where...am I?" The spiky-haired groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He got up and noticed he was in a familiar garden.

"I'm back...back in **Traverse Town**." Sora whispered as he noticed he was no longer in the Slender World. He then noticed the Dark Orb, the one that pulled him into the new world, was shattered into little pieces, like a mirror.

He walked over towards it and said. "Even though I went through a lot of trouble because of that world...staying there made realize something. I won't give up no matter what, and I'll continue to fight for my friends as well."

Sora saw the black doors that he opened earlier were closed once again. He walked to the doors and was reluctant to open them once again. He then heard the mysterious voice one last time.

**"When you open those doors, you will the new power that I have promised you. Go there and continue fighting for the Light as well, young Keyblade Wielder."**

After hearing those words, Sora grabbed the door knobs and pulled them, pulling the doors at last. The spiky-haired teen walked into the other of the doors and what he saw amazed him greatly.

"Wow..." Was what Sora can only say as he saw the **Sixth District** of Traverse Town...

* * *

**AND THAT'S A WRAP PEOPLE.**

**I HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOYED THE KINGDOM HEARTS/SLENDER CROSSOVER THAT I CREATED.**

**THANK YOU ALL AND HAVE A GOOD NIGHT.**


End file.
